Brothers battle:Betrayed
by CatspawVP
Summary: a trator tries to kill the amalgam child, but someone else dies instead.


Encounter: Betrayed   
  
The day went by rather normal. People went on and off watch with no problems reported. Death asked Rouge and Mystique to take the night shift. with that she went to April's room to keep watch. Rahne and the alternate Clairice were there. Nothing against her Clairice, but Death knew in her heart she wasn't a fighter. April slept while Rahne, Death and Clairice waited.   
  
Wolverine looked around the complex. The Legionnaires from the morning shift seemed to be asleep. Random was no where to be found (no suprise there). One Blink was asleep, that just left him, Storm and Jubes. He motioned for the ladies to follow him and the three made their way to April's room.   
  
Sabertooth was at this moment relaxing. Wildchild was up and eating which was good. He looked over to the adjoining door. He hadn't been able to test it since he came in here, that worried him. Still it was just a door. There wasnt a door he couldn't break through given time.   
  
Wolverine motioned for Jubilee to stand by the door. It had a motion sensor so when Storm went to cover the other side he would have to jump in. Jubilee signaled that she was ready. Wolverine and Storm made their move.   
  
The alternate Blink was sitting by the door, while Death was sitting reading a book. April and Rahne were enjoying themselves in the tub.   
Death would look up and smile at the bathroom door on occasion when some splashing and giggling would be heard.   
  
Wolverine motioned for storm to move and he jumped in.   
  
He ended up standing between Death and Blink. Blink threw a dart at him, which he dodged and it nailed Death in the chest. Death collapsed as a frustrated Wolverine grabbed Blink by the hair and rammed her face hard into the wall.   
  
"Where is she?!!"   
  
Sabertooth and Wildchild heard the noise and tried to go through the door. It was jammed. He decided to peek out the main door, but a pyrotechnic blast from Jubilee proved that wasn't a option eiteher.   
  
The sound reached the bathroom. Rahne motioned for April to be quiet. Odds are who ever was looking for them was upset and they less noise the better.   
  
Wolverine kicked Blink's darts away and scratched her with his adamantium claws.   
  
"AAHAAAH....DAMNN."   
  
"Now then cutie let me know where she is."   
  
Sabertooth recognized Blink's voice and started hurling himself toward the door. It was strong but, after the first hit he could see a dent.   
  
Wolverine looked at the door. He snarled thinking that some would ruin his chance this late.   
  
Wolverine stabbed Blink in the stomach. the young mutant cried out and tried to struggle as Wolverine twisted his claws inside her.   
  
"Let me know where she is and I'll let ya go."   
  
Blink spit at him. Wolverine sunk his claws in deeper cauing more pain to her. She doubled over and got a wicked idea.   
  
Sabertooth had just about gotten the door down. Though his shoulder wouldn't like him for probably 48 hours or so ...If Blink is hurt....   
  
At this moment Random came around the corner. He had been in the kitchen preparing some food for everyone and was more than suprised when he got attacked by Storm. After running to a window and whispering to Rouge and Mystique to get in, he morphed his arms into guns and jumped out firing nailing both Jubes and storm.   
  
Blink could feel her body starting to get cold...only one shot. She grabbed Logan by the balls and *BLINKED*   
  
Wolverine kicked her off like she hoped. She had blinked his dick off and the poor fool was bleeding to beat all hell, not that she was anything to look at. He looked at her as she opened a small portal and dropped his cahonnies into it.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO."   
  
Sprial while getting lost most likely due to the fact of the childs influence on the dimensions suddenly saw a floating dick in the dimensional stream. At this point she wondered if it was time for a vacation.   
  
Sabertooth broke in just as Wolverine lunged at Blink sinking his claw into her chest.   
  
"LOGAN!"   
  
Wolverine looked up long enough to see a version of Sabertooth coming at him with Wildchild. The two subdued Wolverine and finished him off.   
  
--------   
  
Death came to albeit with a horid headache. Blink was in sad shape. Kang had managed to teleport a doctor but the internal bleeding was to severe.   
  
Sabertooth and Blink were alone in her room.   
  
"You scared pup?"   
  
Blink nodded. "Not so much of Death as being without you."   
  
Sabertooth sighed. "I should've been there. I should've been faster."   
  
Blink leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You were there. And April is alive. Thats all that matters."   
  
She coughed and winced. He looked at her and wished he could ease the pain a bit.   
  
Death stood outside waiting.   
  
Sabertooth leaned down and kissed her forhead gently. "I'm proud of you pup."   
  
She smiled up at him and wiped a tear from his eye. Then faded away.   
  
-----------   
  
They burned Wolverine's body to be sure there was no way for it to heal. As for blink, at Sabertooth's request, she was buried on a hill overlooking the complex. It was where they kept watch. Now she could keep watch with them.   
  
  
~CatspawVP   
http://members.tripod.com/~blinkvp/index.html   
http://www.lifescape.com   
ICQ#6068154 


End file.
